The Rex Affair
by Flame Soldier
Summary: The Storm Hawks send Finn on a mission with Harrier to get him out of their hair. How will the two manage to stand each other? Who will annoy the other the most? And what happens when the mission gets tougher than either would ever have imagined?
1. Chapter 1

**The Rex Affair**

**A/N I know, I shouldn't be starting another story, but I decided that I need to write something a little light hearted for a change.... I haven't written anything particularly cheerful since Screw-Up, and that was a long time ago... So, here you go. More Finny goodness.**

"You're sending me to Terra Rex?!?" Finn exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Why?"

"Well, uh... Harrier requested the help of a Storm Hawk, an uh... Well... Don't you think it would be best for you to avoid Piper for a while?" Aerrow replied, leaning against Finn's doorframe, his arms folded against his chest.

"Oh, so I blew up her crystal lab again... She'll get over it... Hopefully... Any ways, couldn't you at least send me someplace nicer, like Tropica?" Finn mirrored the sky knight's pose by leaning up against a wall, a frown on his face.

"The Rex Guardians are our allies, so we need to help them."

"So why don't you help them? You're the sky knight. Besides, I don't want to be stuck there with Harrier!"

"Oh come on Finn, don't you want to be the hero for once?" Aerrow asked, pleading to his friend's vain side. "Besides, think of all the fan girls down there..."

"Fan girls?" That made Finn think. He did like fan girls after all... He closed his eyes, remembering all the screaming fans on Terra Rex. They all fawned over Harrier, so why not him? "Alright, I'll do it! So how long am I going to be down there?"

"Probably only a few days," Aerrow replied, relieved at his friend's cooperation. "I haven't got that much detail from Harrier yet..."

"Alright!" Finn exclaimed. "Fan girls here I come!"

* * *

"You're sending me Finn?!?" Even through the radio, Harrier's irritation was evident.

"It'll be good for him," Aerrow replied.

"Well that's all very well for him, but what about me? This is no joke, Aerrow. I need someone competent, someone who'll be up to the task! I was hoping that you would help me..."

"Finn's plenty competent," he replied. "Sure, he's a bit... Immature sometimes, but he'll get the job done... Why do you need someone anyways? What happened to your squadron?"

Harrier sighed. "They all went on vacation to Tropica."

"You didn't go with them?"

"I... I wasn't invited... Probably because of that incident with that ice cream vendor... The fool didn't wash his hands before or after serving us ice cream! It was a mockery of the Code!"

"Oh..." Aerrow blinked. He could just imagine the ruckus Harrier had probably caused... "Alright... Um... We're on our way now... We'll probably get there in a few hours."

"Alright, I will be waiting to greet you."

* * *

In a few hours, the Storm Hawks arrived at Terra Rex and promptly dumped Finn off.

"See you in a few days!" Aerrow called as the Condor sped away.

Finn waved, then turned to see a stern looking Harrier eying him warily. "So, what's up? What am I here for?"

"I can't tell you here," the sky knight replied, his eyes darting around the empty landing strip. "Someone might overhear us..."

"Dude.... There's no one here."

The sky knight glanced at him sharply, but Finn couldn't tell if he was irritated with his statement or his manner of speaking altogether. Probably both.

"Just come with me." Harrier turned and strode toward the large mansion used as the Rex Guardians' base. He pretty much ignored the sharpshooter as he lead him down the halls. Of all the Storm Hawks Aerrow could have lent him... He jumped as he heard a loud crash and turned to see a suit of armor spilled to the ground with Finn standing next to it.

"Uh... Sorry..." Finn grinned sheepishly as servants rushed to clean the mess up. He realized that he probably didn't make a good impression on the Rex Guardian. If Piper were there, she'd probably kill him.

Harrier's eye twitched for a moment before he took a deep breath. "These things happen..." He opened a door and ushered Finn inside. "Here we are... And don't touch anything!"

Finn stepped into the large briefing room. In it was a large round table with a chair for each of the Guardians. Finn sat in one that was rather large and satiny. It was a bit higher than the others, and was almost like a throne.

"Out of my chair," Harrier ordered firmly.

With a sigh, Finn slid out of the grand chair and sat in one of the plainer smaller ones. "So what's going on?"

"A few days ago, some Cyclonian rapscallions managed to-" the sky knight's eyes narrowed. "Why are you giggling?"

"Rapscallions? Did you really just say that?"

"Just shut up and listen to me!" he hissed. "They manged to sneak in here and steal one of Terra Rex's most sacred treasures! The Jewel of Rex. It's actually an extremely powerful crystal that in the wrong hands could prove extremely dangerous!"

Finn blinked. "So what am I supposed to do about it?"

"We're going undercover," Harrier replied. "We're going to Cyclonia."

Finn's eye twitched. "You've got to be joking! How are we going to sneak into there?"

"Uh... I haven't figured that part out yet," Harrier admitted.

"Great, just great..." Finn crossed his arms. "You're gonna get us killed, aren't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rex Affair Chapter 2**

"So," Harrier asked. "Do you have any ideas."

"No," Finn replied flatly. "I usually spend my time avoiding Cyclonians, not trying to get to Cyclonia..."

"Harrier sir!" A squire burst into the room.

"What is it?"

"Your donuts are here sir!"

"Splendid!" The Sky Knight clapped his hands together happily. "Just put them on the table there... I'll be back in a moment... Just let me go wash my hands..." It was written in the Code that a Sky Knight must wash one's hands before eating.

Finn stared at the large plate of donuts. There were so many different kinds... Which one should he have. By the time Harrier had gotten back, he had it narrowed down to two choices.

"Have you chosen one yet?" Harrier asked.

"No.. It's too hard to decide," he replied. He stared at the donuts, as if they would give him the answer.

"Alright then..." Harrier reached for one of the donuts.

"Wait! I think that's the one I want!" Finn exclaimed.

"Oh... My mistake," the sky knight replied. His hand went for another one.

"Wait! I think I might want that one instead!"

Harrier furrowed his brow in annoyance. "Alright then." He picked up the first donut, only to see Finn eying it sadly. "You want this one, don't you." The younger blond nodded, causing the sky knight to hand it over to him. He picked up the other donut.

"Um... Actually-" Finn shriveled under Harrier's intense glare. "Ah.... Never mind..." He began eating his donut, deciding that the other one would have definitely been better. "So... When we go to Cyclonia, we should pretend to be mechanics. That always works!"

"We can't," Harrier replied. "Mechanics are one of the things that it's against the Code to impersonate."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't write it."

"Fine," Finn grumbled. "What about plumbers?"

"Also against the Code."

"Talons?"

"Dressing as one's enemy? Definitely not."

"Pastry chefs?"

"Nope."

Finn scowled. "Then what can we pretend to be?"

"Hmm... Let's see..." Harrier pulled out a giant book seemingly from no where. It must have had over a thousand pages in it! He flipped open to a page and ran his finger down a list. "We have some choices... Farm animals, bushes, or..." He cleared his throat, glanced away, and said something incomprehensible.

"What was that last one?"

"Women. We're allowed to dress up as women."

"WHAT?" Finn's eyes widened. "We're not allowed to dress up as mechanics, but we're allowed to dress up as women? What the heck is with that Code of yours?"

"Questioning the Code is against the Code," Harrier informed him.

"Fine." He crossed his arms and scowled. "I guess we'll have to dress up as bushes then."

"There aren't any bushes on Cyclonia, you twit!"

"Aren't insults like that against the Code?"

"No," Harrier replied. "Twit is on the approved list of insults, along with rapscallion, nitwit, and ragamuffin."

Finn just stared at him, then shook his head. "I'm not dressing up as a woman!"

"What other choice do we have?" He questioned. "I don't like it either, but we can't leave that crystal in Cyclonian hands!"

He scowled. "Do you know how unwomanly we look?"

"That would be the point of a disguise, now wouldn't it?" the sky knight countered.

"Fine... Since you seem to really want to dress up like a woman..."

"I don't _want_ to! It's just necessary!" Harrier scowled.

"Whatever, dude..." Finn shrugged. "So how are we sneaking into Cyclonia anyways?"

"Well... I don't know... You're the one who's done it before."

"Well, I hid in a donut shipment, but that wasn't exactly pleasant..."

"Hmm... Donuts... Yes, I like it..." Harrier nodded in approval. "Yes, that's what we'll do... Now, let us prepare for our departure!"

* * *

Finn had to admit, he did make a really cute chick. His hair hand been un-gelled, so it fell in chunks around his shoulders instead. He wore sparkly pink eyes shadow and blush. He wore a pink tank top, and under it was a bra stuffed with tissues to give him a more... feminine shape. He wore a white and pink polka-dotted skirt that fell to his knees. As he slipped on his white and pink polka-dotted headband, he concluded that he was pretty hot.

Harrier on the other hand... Harrier looked like one of those women who swallowed too many body-building crystals.

"Dude... That's... That's not going to work." Finn shook his head. "You're too... Manly."

"I am not!" he exclaimed indignantly, then frowned. "Wait... Er... I mean, yeah, you're right. I'm too manly for my own good."

"Guess you'll have to dress up as a bush after all."

"Don't be a nitwit." He frowned, unsure of what to do.

"Maybe... Maybe you can pretend to be my father? You sure are old enough..."

"I am not old!" Harrier exclaimed. "I'm only thirty!"

"... So you had me at fifteen then. That's believable, right?" Finn shrugged. "You really need to be more flexible, dude."

His eye twitched slightly. "Fifteen! That's against the Code!"

"Well it's not like you actually did it," he exclaimed. "What, is it against the Code to pretend to break the Code?"

"Yes. In fact it is."

Finn smacked his forehead with his palm. "Of course it is... Fine, pretend to be my brother or something... Or is that against the Code too?"

Harrier thought for a minute before nodding. "That would be acceptable... Now to hide my appearance..." Reaching into a drawer, he pulled out a fake mustache and put it on.

"Any reason why you have that?" he asked curiously.

"Er... No, no reason," Harrier replied quickly. "Now let's go!"

"Er... Harrier? You might want to take that skirt off first..."

**A/N I decided that describing Harrier as a woman would give too many people nightmares. Any way, be sure to vote in my poll about this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rex Affair Chapter 3**

A few years ago, Finn would have laughed if someone had told him that he would hide in a donut shipment to sneak on to Cyclonia. Never mind doing it twice and the second time being accompanied by a sky knight who had decided to force the History of the Code upon him.

"And that is how Lysander wrote his Wardrobe Decrement."

"Fascinating," Finn replied sarcastically. He stared at Harrier dully. The sky knight had used a chroma crystal to change his hair color to black and his eyes to a green color. He wasn't wearing his armor, instead wearing a maroon shirt and tan pants, but he insisted on wearing his energy blade. As if the swan on the handle wouldn't give away who he was.

"Quite," Harrier agreed happily. "Now, on to the Law of Proper Hairstyles... Why are you hitting your head against the wall?"

Suddenly, the whole container shifted, as if it were being picked up by a crane.

"Are we there yet?" Finn asked.

"I don't know," Harrier replied. "Maybe."

"Oh... How about now?" He asked. He instantly withered under Harrier's glare.

The container then slammed down, sending Finn and Harrier flying into the top of the container, then causing them to fall into a heap amidst the donuts.

"Aww man, I've got jelly in my hair," Finn complained.

"Shh... I hear someone coming," the sky knight warned. "Quick, duck behind the boxes..."

"Here they are, Commander," a Talon was saying, opening up the container. "The donut shipment."

"Well don't just stand there! Start unloading them!" The voice of Snipe clearly carried through to the two people hiding. "Master Cyclonis says I have to supervise this, because someone's been stealing some..."

"Then... uh... sir? Should you really be eating them?"

"If I wanted your advice, I would have asked for it!" Snipe said after swallowing a donut. He shoved another into his mouth. "Now go!"

"They're unloading them! What do we do?" Finn asked, watching warily as a group of Talons began unloading the donuts. They were hiding in the back of the shipment, but they couldn't hide forever.

"We'll just have to go out the back," Harrier replied.

"What back?"

Igniting his blade, the sky knight cut a hole in the thin metal container and squeezed himself out. Finn squeezed himself out afterward, cursing as his skirt got caught on a sharp piece of metal for a moment.

"Alright then, what now?" Finn asked.

"Hmm... You know, I didn't really think that part through... I guess we just go, get the crystal, then leave again." Harrier shrugged. "Shouldn't be that hard."

"I guess not," he replied. 'So... You know where it is then?"

"Of course not," he answered. "Do you really think I've been here before?"

Finn smacked his forehead. "Great... Just great..."

"Don't worry, I'm a sky knight. I know what I'm doing.... Mostly," he added quietly. The pair began making their way through what seemed to be the hangar bay. No one seemed to take notice of them, which struck Finn as odd. Then again, he should probably just count themselves lucky instead of worrying about it...

"Uh... Harrier..."

"What is it? Don't use my name! You'll get us caught!"

"Sorry," Finn replied. "But... I really gotta go!"

"I told you to go before we came!" Harrier exclaimed.

"I didn't have to go then!"

The sky knight face-palmed. "Alright, fine... We will find a restroom... There has to be one around here somewhere..."

They wandered around for about five minutes before Harrier finally spotted one. "There you are..."

"But that's... That's the girl's room!"

"May I remind you what you're supposed to be?" The sky knight asked, his arms crossed. "Now do you have to go, or not?"

"Fine," Finn grumbled. "I'll go..." He pushed open the door and blinked as he entered a shockingly pink bathroom. "I didn't think they had the color pink on Cyclonia..." After using the bathroom, he began washing his hands at the sink. His heart skipped a beat as the door opened and he heard someone humming a familiar sounding theme.

Ravess walked into the bathroom and stood at the mirror, applying lipstick. Finn was almost afraid to move. What if she recognized him?

"What are you looking at?" Ravess demanded, eying him.

"N-nothing," Finn replied in a fake sounding high pitched voice.

"Hmph." Turning, she strutted away, leaving the bathroom.

Sighing in relief, Finn left the bathroom after her, almsot running into Harrier, who was staring after Ravess. "Dude... Were you just... Checking her out?"

He flushed. "I-I... I was doing nothing of the sort!"

"Yes you were! Dude! That's gross! She's old!"

"She is not! She's the same age as I am, probably a bit younger even..."

"Well, you're old too," he replied dismissively. "Now if your done checking out the enemy..." He began heading in the direction Ravess had started in; she was most likely leaving the hangar bay, right?"

"I wasn't..." Harrier gave up sighed, following after him. "I pray this mission doesn't take too long..."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rex Affair: Chapter 4**

**A/N Yep, this has been long overdue for an update....**

"So like... Where do you think they'd keep that jewel thingy any way?" Finn asked for about the fiftieth time.

"I don't know," Harrier hissed for about the fiftieth time.

They were wandering in the twisted corridors of Cyclonia, not really getting anywhere. Then again, they didn't really know where they were supposed to be going...

"Dude... How do they get anywhere around here? It's like a maze down here!"

"I don't know," the sky knight replied tensely.

"... You don't know a whole lot, dude."

"Shut up."

"Sorry..." Although, Finn had to admit, he wasn't really sorry in the least. He suddenly froze. "Dude!"

"What?" demanded a very agitated Harrier.

"Don't you hear those footsteps?"

This made the sky knight pale. "I... I do..."

"Whatdowedo?" Finn asked, panicked. "There's no where to hide!"

"Just act natural!"

The two stood there, trying to look nonchalant as the footsteps grew louder. The Dark Ace appeared from around the corner. Finn froze, eyes wide what was natural? What should he do?

"Hey," Finn said in an unnaturally high pitched voice. He winked at Dark Ace flirtatiously.

Dark Ace stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him. "Another one?"

The blond blinked, tipping his head to the side. "Another what?"

"Another stupid fangirl! I swear, they're everywhere! You're almost as bad a the fanboys! They keep stealing my clothes! I'm warning you! If you or your creepy little friends go near my chambers, you're dead! I don't care that Master Cyclonis ordered me not to hurt my fanclub! She just likes to see me suffer!" After that little rant, Dark Ace turned and stomped away, muttering under his breath angrily.

Harrier and Finn both sweat dropped.

"That was... weird," Harrier decided.

"... The Dark Ace has a fanclub?" Finn asked.

"That's not so weird," he replied. "You know, back on Terra Rex, I have a huge following of fans."

"Ah, but are they in club form?"

"Does it matter?" the sky knight asked.

"Of course!: Finn exclaimed. "They don't count unless they're in a club!"

"And who made you the overlord of fans?" Harrier demanded. "You know, the Code states-"

"Wow, that's a new record. You've just gone a whole fifteen minutes without mentioning the Code. Let's see if you can break this record, okay?"

He glowered at him. "The Code is an important part of being a sky knight! It details honor! Justice! Everything a sky knight must fight for!"

"Do you really need a code to tell you what to fight for?"

Harrier stared at him a few moments, realizing that he had no reply to that. Did the kid just take smart pills or something?

More footsteps echoed down the hallway and Finn poked his head around the corner to look. "It's Ravess again..."

The sky knight sighed in annoyance. "Why must everyone walk around that one corner today?"

"They totally do it just to annoy you."

"I wouldn't be surprised..." Harrier tensed as Ravess passed by him. His eyes snapped to her chest as he noticed the necklace she wore. That was it! Embedded into that necklace was the Jewel of Rex! Wait... They stole it just to make a piece of jewelry?

She seemed to notice him staring, and she stopped, putting her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed. "Can I help you?"

The sky knight flushed. "Oh... Uh... I was just examining that fine necklace you're wearing. Wherever did you get it? Perhaps I could get my sister one similar to it..."

"Oh, this was what you were looking at?" She put a hand to the golden necklace with the maroon stone set in the center, but arched her eyebrows disbelievingly.

Harrier nodded. "Of course... What did you think I was looking at?" He tried his hardest not to glare at Finn, who was laughing in the background.

"... You're rather naive, aren't you?" She asked before turning and walking away.

"... Why me?" he hissed to himself. "Why do these things always happen to me?"

"... This has happened to you before?" Finn asked.

"Um... Yeah," he admitted.

"Ookay then Harrier. That's totally not creepy or anything..."

"Just shut up... That Ravess woman has the stone we're looking for... We're going to have to get it back before she realizes its true power."

"Its true power? You mean besides matching her hair?" he asked innocently.

"....." If looks could kill, Finn would have been dead approximately 72 times by now.


End file.
